Guardian
Guardian is a trainable class based on the AdventureQuest (Classic) class of the same name. As such, the Guardian class is only available to players who are Guardians in AdventureQuest. Use this link to verify Guardianship. Skills * Guardian Dragon ** 45 MP, 12 CD ** Attacks for 4 hits of 75% Bacon damage. * Guardian Rage ** 20 MP, 10 CD ** Attacks for 14 hits of 20% damage, element randomly chosen from the following: *** Fire, Water, Stone, Wind, Ice, Nature, Metal, Light, Energy, Darkness, Bacon. *** All of the hits will use the same element. * Health Drain ** 35 MP, 9 CD ** Restores 10% of your maximum HP. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Guardian Heroes ** 25 MP, 9 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 47% Darkness damage. ** Inflicts 'Humbled' for 5 turns. *** Boost -30%. * Mana Drain ** 0 MP, 7 CD ** Restores 10% of your maximum MP. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage to the enemy's MP. * Ray of Light ** 20 MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 50% Light damage. ** Inflicts 'Blinded!' for 4 turns. *** Bonus to Hit by -50. * Guardian Shield ** 15 MP, 5 CD ** Applies 'Shield' for 2 turns. *** Melee/Pierce/Magic +125. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 120% damage. * Limkragg's Breath ** 14 MP, 3 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 55% Fire damage. ** Inflicts 'Limkragg's Breath' for 3 turns, a 50% Fire DoT. * Mega Shock ** 18 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 150% Energy damage. * Spiral Carve ** 20 MP, 13 CD ** Attacks for 3 hits of 40% damage. ** Inflicts 'Spiral Carve', a 3-turn stun. * Keen Edge ** 28 MP, 12 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 170% damage, with +200 Crit. * Nightbane's Fury ** 18 MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 150% Evil damage. ** Inflicts 'Nightbane's Venom' for 5 turns, a 20% Curse DoT. * Vortex ** 22 MP, 6 CD ** Applies 'Vortex' for 1 turn. *** Block/Parry/Dodge +250. ** Applies 'Vortex!!' for 4 turns. *** Boost +25%. * Awethur's Power ** 30 MP, 15 CD ** Has a 90% chance to instead do the following: *** Attacks for 1 hit of 150%-250% damage. ** Has a 10% chance to instead do the following: *** "Awethur's power flows through you!", resolving one of three effects: **** If the enemy is immune to OHKO skills: Attacks for 1 hit of 400% damage. **** If the monster's maximum HP is less than or equal to 50% of your maximum HP: Sets the enemy's HP to 1, then attacks for 1 hit of 9101% damage with +9000 Bonus to Hit. **** Otherwise, attacks for 1 hits of 600% damage. Strategy This class is considered to be terrible for any use. It tries to do too many things at once without doing any of them well, being outclassed at everything. While elemental locks aren't usually that much of a hinderance for endgame play since most inn bosses don't have elemental resistances, its generally long cooldowns on its strong-ish skills is a large hinderance, and many other endgame classes have bigger numbers in general on their skillCategory:ClassCategory:Special Offers. Even its OHKO is pretty useless now that it has been nerfed significantly and only works on low-HP monsters.